


Stay with Me, Tonight?

by Bitez_the_Dust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitez_the_Dust/pseuds/Bitez_the_Dust
Summary: Chromedome and Rewind have been close friends for awhile now. Feelings of love start growing in Chromedome for this little grieving mech. Rewind spills his concerns and feelings to Domey in his apartment…





	Stay with Me, Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic so forgive me for not being a fluent writer in erotica. 
> 
> ~Bitez~

“I don’t know, Chromedome. Does he think that I’ve given up on him?” Rewind sat slouching on his berth next to Chromedome, pedes dangling. There was dried optic fluid streaks running down over his mask and faceplates.  
Chromedome hated to see Rewind in such a distraught state. The small bot was so giving and kind, and cute, and- NOPE, he has a conjunx, you idiot! But the larger mech couldn’t help but fall in love with the little bot. He enjoyed their time together and felt bad for it; but he swore to himself to help Rewind in any way he needed. “Rewind, Dominus knows you well enough that you wouldn’t give up on him, or anybody.”  
Rewind filtered through a choked sigh, “Thanks Chromedome, you’ve been the one support I have in my life right now; when I need it most,” the tiny mech looked straight into the larger one’s visor. Chromedome could’ve sworn his spark jumped out of him for a klik; looking into that sad, loving face.  
He took a dumb risk, a small one, but dumb. He reached to Rewind’s small servo and grasped it in his. “A lucky guy, Dominus is.”  
Rewind’s visor shone, he didn’t know that the mech harbored feelings for him! With his own dismay, he’d also fallen in love. Now neither of them would be able to reason out of this.  
Chromedome fragged up bad, he should go now before things got worse. He patted Rewind’s hand and begun to get up off the berth.  
“Chromedome, wait!” The small servo reaches up to his arm, readily stopping him. He sat back down for Rewind to place his servo over his thigh.  
“Could you… Stay with me, tonight?” Chromedome froze, “Please, Domey?”  
That nickname, got him; it always did. He dipped his head to meet Rewind’s, “yeah…”  
Rewind managed to slip a sweet and gentle, “love you”. Leaning back onto the berth, fingers slipped onto and clung to Domey’s neck. Chromedome followed wrapping an servo around Rewind’s small chassis. He felt his faceplates heating to the degree of his spark. Eagerly dragging fingers along the waist seams and listening to short gasps and long moans. Damn was Rewind cute. Rewind followed along by plucking a neck cable of his that made his engine rev. Soon followed by Rewind lifting his pedes up around him to close the space between their interface panels. Chromedome couldn’t help but grinding them together at his growing arousal. While facing down catching a glimpse at a hot and heavy-hitching Rewind. “You sure you want to do this?” as if the heated plating and various pleasured noises weren’t enough as an answer. “Ah- please, Domey!” feeling a wetness pooling from Rewind’s panel and onto his legs was enough to made him open up to reveal his large, erect spike. Rewind bucked into it, panels still closed, as a form of compliment. Rewind then slipped back his valve cover in needing of the cool air.  
Damn, it was small for sure, pretty as hell though with its black foldings accented with and orange close to his face mask’s color. Chromedome was excited to get his spike into that pretty, tight valve; but not at the expense of Rewind’s comfort. He knew he was gonna have to prepare Rewind if he wanted it to be a pleasurable night for both of them.  
Chromedome took two of his fingers and dragged them through the lubricant that was now pooling onto the berth. He glided along the wet valve for good measure. Making rewind whine and buck at the want of being filled. Chromedome answered his wanting by slipping his two fingers into Rewind. Giving way to Rewind’s keening. Chromedome took a steady pace, distracting of his own satisfaction by watching Rewind unravel into a cute little mess underneath him. Crying out that sweet little nickname he gave him as he tried moving his hips along with the fingers pumping, and now scissoring into him. Whether if by thought that Rewind was ready or by him giving into his own lust; Chromedome pulled his fingers out with an objective whine slipping out of Rewind. He took his thoroughly lubricated fingers and rubbed them along his yellow and orange spike with the white base already starting to lubricate itself with his transfluid. Rewind’s reactions turned him on, to an almost painful extent. Rewind finally figured out why he pulled out and nestled close to the base of the spike. “Fill me up, Domey.” had Chromedome immediately pushing the wide head of his spike in and- sweet Primus he was tight!  
Rewind drowned himself in his pleasured cries as he was slowly getting filled with a dull, burning stretch. Domey was so big, activating a delicious sensation from every node inside him, the overwhelming fullness was making him lightheaded.  
Chromedome was both surprised and impressed that he could hilt himself completely inside Rewind; and damn again with that tight valve completely enveloping him and squeezing the life out of his spike. He glanced down at Rewind with a huff, “You okay?”. The joy lit up from Rewind’s visor, “ah- great—“ Rewind ensued a thrust of his hips to emphasize, “keep going,”  
Chromedome’s spark jumped again. Rewind was incredible; and he knew now that he was head-over-heels for him. He slowly slipped out of Rewind before thrusting back in with bruising force. Rewind cried out nearly falling unconscious from how rattling it was. Chromedome repeated then-by, less force and a steadier pacing. Enough to hear their lust-entrenched sounds mixing of increasing tightness and fullness. Charges of overload built up between them as heat seared off their frames. With a few more intense thrusts, Chromedome was sent into overload, his transfluid jetting into Rewind sending his valve clenching into a haze of overload as well while the liquid flooded up inside him.  
They remained there for a cycle or two, clinging to one another and admiring each other’s post-overload faces. Chromedome gently came down on top of Rewind and nuzzled into his neck. “God, I’m so in love with you!” Rewind replied with a tired mix between a chuckle and a giggle. Until they’re exhaustion overtook them and they quickly slipped into recharge. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through, its an honor!


End file.
